Doggie Love
by komotumushi
Summary: Iruka wakes up to find out he has been turned into a dog. Tsunade makes Kakashi take care of the poor man until the jutsu can be changed. No one realizes the Nin-ken of one Hatake Kakashi know a little more then what they are acting like…
1. Chapter 1

**OOC:/ Okay, well this is my second attempt at a story that is not a song-fic. No flames please! Oh well.**

**Kakashi:** _She doesn't own anything, me or any other character of Naruto._

**Well thanks Kakashi for taking away one of my dreams!**

**Summary:** Iruka wakes up to find out he has been turned into a dog. Tsunade makes Kakashi take care of the poor man until the jutsu can be changed. No one realizes the Nin-ken of one Hatake Kakashi know a little more then what they are acting like…

"What the HELL!" screamed a large longhaired German shepherd. Staring at the mirror Tsunade put in front of him and his hind legs fell, making him sit. "I told you it was…" the woman did not say a word before she sighed. "Iruka, you've been out for a week…" she said and the dog whimpered. "At least it is summer…" Iruka said but Tsunade shook her head. "Until you are returned to your normal body, you won't be allowed to teach, nor will you be allowed to go on missions or to the missions desk…" "Really… no thumbs might have already told me that one…" Iruka said coldly, his scruff up in anger before he glared at himself in the mirror.

"At least you can talk…"

Iruka sighed and nodded, rubbing his snout with his paw. "My scar is still here," he said as he looked at the mirror and Tsunade said. "I have someone to take care of you until we find a way to change you back…" "But what about Naruto?"

"Sadly, the council wants you to be trained as a nin-ken until you are changed back…"

"So I am stuck with the Inuzuka's?"

"No, they have to many dogs as it is. You are to be trained by Hatake Kakashi and his nin-ken…."

Iruka stared at Tsunade in horror. "You… NO! Anything but that… that…" Iruka was speechless and Tsunade sighed. "Blame the council, not me…"

Iruka growled just as the door opened, his eyes narrowed and he was up on all fours, his body ready to lurch forward and snap his jaws around the leg in his view. However, just as his body lurched forward, a hand grabbed the headband now tied around his neck and held him back.

Kakashi stared down at the dog in mirth. "So is this the nin-ken?"

Iruka growled more. He was positive that Kakashi was only informed of whom he would be hiding, or well, what he would be hiding as. It helped that his voice was somewhat deeper and gruffer as a dog.

"Yes, this is Ruko… as you can see, he isn't to happy to be… handed over…" Tsunade said and he glared at the Hokage. "I will bite you," he snarled, stunning Kakashi.

"So this is why you wanted me to train him?"

Tsunade smacked the dog upside the head that yelped and then curled up. ~Oh god help me, I am acting like a dog too! ~ Iruka thought. He looked up at Kakashi who sighed. "So who is the owner?" "She came back dead from her mission, the dog was found near her body… she didn't do a good job of training him…"

"I am right here…" Iruka snapped.

"I know…" Tsunade said then smiled. "Take care of him Kakashi, we don't need a wild nin-ken running around…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said and bowed, stunning Iruka more so than anything. When was this man polite? He was about to dart out the door that opened only for Kakashi to grab him and lift him with ease. "LET ME GO DAMN YOU!" he yelled, trying to get away only for a leash to wrap around his neck and he glared at Kakashi. "I hate you," he said and Kakashi only smiled.

"Take care Ruko!" Tsunade called as the door shut, Kakashi having to drag 'Ruko'.

"Aw… Kakashi-sensei, is this the nin-ken Tsunade was looking over?" Sakura said when she saw her sensei and the dog.

Iruka glared at Sakura, but clenched his jaw and started glaring. "Tell him to take it off," he said as he began to scratch at the leash. Sakura squealed. "He is so cute!"

Iruka's eyes widened in pain and he covered his ears at the squeal, glaring at the smiling Copy-nin.

"I can't seem to get him home Sakura…" Kakashi said with a pout and Sakura glared at the dog. "Now you be good…"

"I would have walked beside him if he had simply asked…" he said and Sakura smiled some. "Now now… don't be like that…" "If I di…." Iruka stopped. He wasn't supposed to let Sakura know that he knew her. He sighed and he growled, rubbing his ears. "Please stop squealing, my ears hurt," he said and Sakura's eyes widened. "I am so sorry…" she said and began to scratch his ears and his eyes widened. ~ Ooo… that feels good, ~ he though as his foot started to twitch.

"Okay Ruko, time to head home…" Kakashi said with a snort and Iruka glared at him, but he did as he was told this time. He didn't like to be choked by the leash around his neck. He grumbled as he walked, snapping at every dog that tried to sniff his butt. Even poor Akumaru had his teeth sink into his fur. "What is his problem?" Kiba snapped.

"His owner was found dead…" Kakashi said bluntly and Kiba's eyes widened. "Oh… I'm sorry boy…" Kiba said and Ruko glared. "Did you know her?" he snapped, making Kiba's eyes widened. "I… no…" "Then leave me alone!" Iruka growled before he started walking forward. He was happy when Kakashi finally had enough of the public view and transported them to the apartment that belonged to Kakashi.

He looked around at the apartment and began sniffing, surprised to smell the place to be clean. That was until Kakashi opened his bedroom door and his eight nin-ken rushed in and tackled him. Iruka growled, only to see Pakkun and his eyes narrowed. "You…" he seethed.

"Hello Ruko, nice to see you again…" he said and grinned. "You two have met?" "Yes boss…" Pakkun said, all the dogs were able to smell who he really was, he was sure of it. It was why they were being so nice, right? Pakkun watched as Kakashi left and then looked at Iruka. "Iruka?" he said softly and the dog nodded. "We will help," he said and the other seven agreed. Iruka smiled. "Thank you," he said softly just as Kakashi walked in. "Come on you eight… foods out…" he said and seven of the eight rushed forward. Iruka walked calmly beside Pakkun then looked down at the bowl of food and raised brow. They were… human food! His eyes lit up with mirth and he watched Pakkun dig into a piece of tempura.

"So what do you like?" Kakashi suddenly asked and he grinned. "Sushi…" he smirked at the man staring at him with his one eye. "Sushi?"

Iruka grinned evilly. "Problem with that?" he asked and Kakashi glared. "I'm not making sushi…" he said and Iruka grinned more. "Then how about some tempura?" he grinned and then watched Kakashi fill a new bowl for him. He sniffed at the food, making sure he couldn't smell poison before he began to eat calmly, not like the other eight.

"You know, it isn't boss's fault you are here… I hear he was ordered to take care of you," Pakkun said and Iruka sighed. "Just… rough day…"

Kakashi was watching the two and raised a brow. Something was off with the pug, but this German shepherd… why did he irritate him so much? The only person to ever get under his skin was Umino Iruka, but he had heard the man was on an extended mission. At least one of the annoyances was out of his life. Well, annoyance wasn't the word for it. Kakashi rubbed his visible eye before he took his headband off and moved to his couch, soon joined by seven of nine dogs. "What do you guys want to watch tonight?" Kakashi asked and the dogs all started talking.

Iruka walked around the house, sniffing everything as Pakkun gave him the tour. He was thankful to the pug for that much.

He glanced up at Kakashi when he felt someone staring and he glared. He sniffed around again before he found a place by the door that did not smell like the other dogs and curled up. "I heard you just woke up, you can't be tired…" Kakashi said and he growled. Kakashi growled back, stunning Iruka whose tail went between his legs in a hurry. Holy shit Kakashi could be scary!

"Come join us," Kakashi said and Iruka watched the eight dogs. "No room on the couch…" he said politely then moved to sit on the end, away from Kakashi. He looked to see the movie and his eyes widened. It was… it was his favorite movie. "Hey boss, didn't we watch this last weekend?" "None of you could decide so I picked my favorite…" Kakashi said and Iruka's head was sure to have whiplash as he stared at Kakashi. "What?" the silver haired man asked. "This is my favorite movie…" Iruka seemed to squeak out before he turned back to the TV. He wouldn't look at Kakashi.

Pakkun smirked. His plan was already working.

**For Kakashi to kiss Iruka as a dog, Press 1**

**For Kakashi to fall in love with Iruka as a dog, Press 2**

**For Iruka to fall in love with Kakashi and have hot lemony fun, Press 3**

**Kakashi and Iruka**_: For Kakashi and Iruka to beat Komo senseless, Press 4_

**HEY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC:/ YAY! Chapter two! XD Oh well, I don't know if this is going to be a long story or a short one. It depends on what I plan to do in this chapter. Hmm, let me see…**

**Kakashi:** _She doesn't own anything by the way…_

**I'm going to smack you…**

**Iruka:** _OH please, do smack him, he needs to be._

**Please don't flame!**

**Summary:** Iruka wakes up to find out he has been turned into a dog. Tsunade makes Kakashi take care of the poor man until the jutsu can be changed. No one realizes the Nin-ken of one Hatake Kakashi know a little more then what they are acting like…

Iruka woke the next morning to a rather nice smelling meal of eggs and bacon. He followed his nose, half asleep when his nose smacked into the table and he yelped, glaring at the laughing man who had just finished making himself a plate. "That isn't for you," Kakashi said and Iruka growled and went to stand up on his hind legs and snatch the food only to yelp when his scruff was grabbed and he was yanked to the floor. Iruka snarled at him and snapped his jaws around Kakashi's arm. Kakashi snarled some and he tossed Iruka to the floor, Iruka snarling before his eyes widened.

Blood was dripping from the other's wound and he stared, stunned. He… He had done that. His tail went between his leg and he bolted just as the door opened. "Kakashi-se… WOAH!" Naruto moved out of the way just as the dog darted from the apartment, and down the stairs.

Kakashi growled. "Naruto, go get Ruko… since you let him out…" he said and Naruto pouted. "But Kakashi – sensei."

When he received a glare, the blonde sighed and rushed out after the dog. Now where did he go?

Pakkun came in at the smell of his boss's blood and stared, stunned. "Damn that dog," Kakashi seethed as he bandaged the rather deep bite. "What the hell did you do boss?" "Me, he bit me!"

Pakkun glared and Kakashi glared back before he blinked. "Shit…" he said. "You grabbed his scruff, didn't you…" Pakkun said with a growl and Kakashi glared back. "If I hadn't been trying to keep him from the food, I wouldn't have had to…"

"Boss," Pakkun said and sighed as the man sat down, rubbing his eyes. "Miss Iruka, boss?"

"I really hate that I told you that…" Kakashi seethed and Pakkun smiled. "He's not going to be gone long, that was what I heard from Tsunade," the pug said and Kakashi shook his head. "Ruko reminds me of Iruka…"

"Maybe that is why he irritates you…" Pakkun laughed and Kakashi glared. "Hardy har har…" he said before he stood when he heard Naruto.

He walked out, his headband back on and he was staring. Naruto was holding the cowering dog in his arms, which was soaked with water. "What happened?"

"One of the stand owners chased him off the bridge…" Naruto said. "I'll come back later for breakfast Kakashi-sensei. With Iruka-sensei gone, I'm afraid that I'll burn our apartment down…" Naruto laughed some, leaving the frightened Ruko to just sit there, staring at Kakashi and waiting for the lashing he was sure he would get.

Kakashi stared at the dog, stunned. Why was a German shepherd acting so… timid? Maybe his owner beat him? His eyes narrowed. Maybe that was why the dog was such a horrible dog. He was used to being treated like crap. He seethed. He hated owners who did that to their dogs.

Kakashi was so angry, that when he looked at the dog again, his eyes snapped open in shock. Ruko had pinned himself to the wall. Kakashi sighed and he moved so he was on one knee. "Come here…" he said calmly, but with an authority filled voice.

Iruka was worried out of his mind, but he slowly did just that, his tail tucked between his legs. As he walked, he kept his head down, not sure what was going to happen, but he had to deal with it. He did bite Kakashi after all.

When Ruko was seated right in front of him. Kakashi looked into his chocolate colored eyes and he just stared. The dog was clearly afraid of him. He sighed and shook his head. "You didn't have to bite me…" he said and listened to Ruko whimper. "But, I shouldn't have grabbed you the way I did…" he said calmly, making the dog's eyes widened. ~Ruko's eyes are so expressive, ~ Kakashi thought.

"But, you will stay away from the table from now on, understood?"

"But…"

"Understood?"

"Yes…" Iruka said, his head down.

"Now let's get you a bath…." He said and Iruka glared. "You are wet, but you smell… the river is not a good place to fall in…" he said and Iruka huffed, but did as he was told and followed Kakashi to the bathroom. He let Kakashi help him into the tub and he just sat there, glaring as Kakashi left to change in order to give him a bath.

It felt nice though. He had kept his back to Kakashi, not wanting to see the man, as it was embarrassing enough the man was washing between his legs.

"Can I turn around, this is uncomfortable…"

He felt his ear being scratched and he growled in pleasure, slowly turning around and he looked up at Kakashi, his eyes wide. "You… your mask is off…" he squeaked.

"I don't want it to get wet…" Kakashi asked, staring. He had no idea a dog could blush as he stared at Ruko. He raised a brow as Ruko's face turned in a hurry and he coughed. "Why hide?" Iruka managed out as the man started washing his fur again.

"Many reasons…"

"Well?"

"How about this… I tell you why I hide… you tell me why you are so… upset…"

"Fine…" Iruka huffed and watched Kakashi smile.

"Well?"

"You first mister…" Iruka snapped and Kakashi laughed some. "Okay okay…" he said, Iruka was stunned. The man was handsome. He also had an amazing laugh. Why was Kakashi so hell bent on hiding himself from everyone?

"Well, the first reason… was because I graduated from the genin academy so early, and became chunnin so early as well. It was to hide how young I was from my comrades." Kakashi sighed when he found a knot in Ruko's hair and started pulling it gently out, soap in his hands.

"And the second?"

"To hide the fact I looked like my father. He killed himself… and anyone in the village could say was that how I would turn out just like him…"

"They are morons…" Iruka hissed and Kakashi chuckled. "Now I just wear it because I am so used to it…" Kakashi said and began to rinse out the other's fur of soap.

"Now you…"

"Now me what?"

Kakashi stared at the dog that was grinning and he smirked, spraying the dog in the face that growled, then with a grin, starting shaking his fur out. "RUKO!" Kakashi yelled and he laughed. "Now you need a bath too…" he snickered.

"Oh ha ha…" Kakashi said, soaked in water and soap. The eight dogs were snickering at the door. "You want a bath too?" Kakashi snapped and all dogs ran as far from him as they could in the apartment.

"I guess I'm just not used to having an owner…" Iruka finally said and Kakashi stared. "What about…" "She was never there… she fed me and left… that was it…" he said and Kakashi stared. "So you were forced to take care of yourself?"

"In a way…" Iruka said and Kakashi sighed before he smirked. "So you never really had a… dog's life then?"

Iruka glared. "I think I just said that…"

"Then I think you are going to practice with me…"he said calmly and Iruka stared, stunned. "Huh?"

"I do have to train you, don't I?"

"Yeah but…"

"Nope… now lets get you dry…" he said and started toweling him off.

Iruka smiled some. This man was very different then what he was used too. He was going to have to be nicer to him when he got back into his normal body. Once his bath was done and he was dry, he waited to be fed and blinked at the eggs and bacon. "Naruto didn't eat it…" Kakashi told him, but Iruka knew the other dogs didn't get stuff like this by how they were staring at him.

"Thank you…" he said before he started eating. Thank god Tsunade said he still had a human like stomach. He finished eating as he felt a headband tied around his neck. "Oh, forgot about that…" Iruka said with a laugh and Kakashi smirked, leaving to go shower and get changed for his team training.

"Why his he always late…" Iruka whispered suddenly to Pakkun and the pug smirked. "You are going with him, you will find out…" he said and Iruka rolled his eyes, but smiled and nodded.

When Kakashi was ready, he was happy not to have a leash around his neck again as he headed out with Kakashi. When they made it to the training grounds, he was a bit stunned. Kakashi was… early. "Here… hide here…" he said and Iruka nodded, doing as told as he hid in the bushes in question. "Now I want you to concentrate really hard on the surrounding chakra, so you hide yours…" he said and Iruka stared. He sighed and did just that, Kakashi smirking.

"Good…"he said before he jumped into a tree, a black book in hand. He started reading, waiting for his team. ~Wait a minute, where is his Icha Icha…~ Iruka thought and then ducked down more when he heard the team coming. Naruto was arguing with Sakura again, while Sasuke simply walked behind him.

He smiled some, watching how the three acted. "So should we just start since we know he is going to be late…" Sakura huffed and Naruto nodded. "Might as well…" he said and Iruka was stunned. Kakashi was… he smirked. Sneaky man he was.

As the three started training, he watched, paw on his hand before his eyes darted up to Kakashi. The man was pulling what looked to be the Icha Icha book out and his eyes widened more as the cover was slipped over the black book. He grinned. Kakashi didn't just read Icha Icha. He would have to use that against him.

He was about to do something when two kunai were smacked in his direction and he yelped, darting out from the bush just as the kunai hit… where he had been lying. He stared at the kunai in horror. "Hey, your Kakashi-sensei's new nin-ken," Naruto said and he looked up before he started getting his ears scratched and he grinned and nuzzled into the hand, Sakura soon joining in. Oh, he could get used to this. "So, where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke suddenly asked and Iruka looked at the man and raised a brow with a grin. "No idea…" he said, noticing Kakashi's body un-tense. He wasn't that cruel.

Once the petting was done, Kakashi appeared and he wagged his tail up at him before he realized what he was doing. "Since he is in need of training, he will be training with you three…"

"Wait, what?" Iruka said.

"You are to be the target… they find you, they win…" he said. "I'll give you a head start…" Kakashi smirked and Iruka's eyes narrowed as he growled before he darted off into the forest. He was a shinobi, not a damn nin-ken. He smirked. He would show them.

He soon felt the three heading towards him and he smiled more. He knew a few techniques he could use as a nin-ken. "Shadow clone jutsu…" he said, three dogs looking like him running off towards different directions. He smirked as he headed towards the vines near the training area. He had a few traps to set up.

"GOT YA!" was shouted from somewhere and he grinned as one shadow clone disappeared. Naruto could be a ditz sometime. He soon found a good hiding spot and used his chakra to climb up the tree, soon sitting down. He waited and smirked when Kakashi landed beside him. "Hello there…" Kakashi said and Iruka smirked. "I saw some of the traps you set up, you think like a shinobi, not a nin-ken."

"Maybe that was why you were suppose to train me? To think like a nin-ken, not a human?" he smirked. He would play along.

"I rather you think like this… its… amusing…" Kakashi said as he sat down to read. "So, Kakashi… can I call you Kakashi? Calling you boss sounds… strange to me…" he said and the man nodded. "Of course…"

"Why are you reading that behind a fake cover?"

"Well, I don't like people knowing I don't just read Icha Icha, let them think what they want…" he said calmly. Iruka stared at him before he nodded when he heard a girl yell. "She is now in my mud trap…" Iruka smirked.

"You are a strange dog Ruko…" Kakashi said and started scratching his ears. Iruka grinned, and his instincts kicked in, licking Kakashi's masked face. His eyes widened and he looked away. "Sorry…"

Kakashi stared, before he smirked. "It is okay… my other dogs do it too…" he said and Iruka nodded. There was another yell. "Naruto?" Iruka asked and Kakashi nodded.

"The only one you haven't caught is…" "DAMNIT!"

"I win… can I have sushi?" Iruka asked with a smirk and Kakashi nodded. "OF course… but we have to get ramen for Naruto first…" he said and Iruka nodded, jumping down with Kakashi. Maybe life as a dog… wouldn't be so bad. He walked with Kakashi to each trap, smirking down at Sakura who was covered in mud.

Sakura glared at him and he grinned. "Kai," he said, releasing the trap and Sakura climbed out. She reached for the dog only for Kakashi to tsk. "Get him dirty, you give him a bath…" he said and Sakura stopped, glaring at the dog.

As they walked, Sakura glared at him more and more and he was soon looking up at a tied up Uchiha who was glaring down at him. "I am going to kill you," he said and Iruka's ears perked up. "Try…" he grinned and the Uchiha glared. Iruka let him go, smirking as Sasuke landed on his feet. "You are way to much like a cat…" Iruka said coldly and started walking. When they found Naruto, he laughed. Two of the three clones were licking Naruto's face, the boy soon awake. "AH!" he shouted and Iruka smirked as the two clones disappeared.

"Training is done for today…" Kakashi said. "How about we go get some Ramen, to make Naruto feel better for being slobbered on?" Iruka smirked and Naruto's eyes widened. "And to thank him for saving me from the river earlier?"

Kakashi nodded, walking with the four towards Ichiraku's.

When they arrived, everyone ordered and then Iruka coughed. "I'm hungry too you know," he said and the three stared at him. Kakashi stared as well before he humphed and turned his butt to face them. "Fine," he said then Naruto pouted and ordered a second bowl before placing it beside the dog who grinned and started eating happily.

"You remind me of Iruka-sensei. He loves ramen too, has a scar likes yours too…" Naruto said between a mouth full of ramen. "Ruko sounds a lot like his name too," Sakura said and laughed. "How about we rename you Iruka?" Sakura giggled and Kakashi tensed, as did the dog. "No thanks…"Ruko grumbled before he started eating again. He did not need this. He really didn't need this. Not today. Not ever again.

**I am so proud of myself, I got chapter two up with a breeze!**

**Naruto: **_Why did you make me so stupid?_

**Because I think you are. Sorry Naruto, you may be the main character, but you are a ditz…**

**Iruka: **_Be nice Komo. Besides, I should be the one complaining. I'm a dog…_

**Kakashi: **_But you make such and amazingly annoying dog at that…_

**Kakashi, wait until the next chapter… -smirks evilly-**

**Kakashi: **_o.o;_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OOC:/ Oh my, already a chapter three. I've never written this much on a story without going blank. I really must like this plot. Oh well, for those of you who are reading and enjoying, thank you. For those of you who don't like it, I'm sorry. This is actually only my third attempt and posting a none song-fic. I've never been good at writing chapter stories. Well, again, thanks to those who are reading!**

**Kakashi: **_She doesn't own anything by the way, and also, please review before she freaks out._

**You know, if you weren't such a sexy man to pair with Iruka, I would kill you…**

**Iruka: **_Now now Komo, play nice…_

**-grins- Oh, you will be both playing… and you will be playing rather nice with each other…**

**Kakashi and Iruka: **_-gulps-_

**Summary:** Iruka wakes up to find out he has been turned into a dog. Tsunade makes Kakashi take care of the poor man until the jutsu can be changed. No one realizes the Nin-ken of one Hatake Kakashi know a little more then what they are acting like…

Iruka glared at Tsunade who sighed. "You mean, I am stuck like this longer?" he snarled. It had already been a month, but then again, time and flown by fast for him. He had been enjoying himself. Kakashi, though with the way he acted in public, was a rather nice guy.

He wouldn't admit it, but in the month he had been with Kakashi, he had fallen in love with him, but the longer he stayed as a dog, the more he was afraid he would never be able to be with him. Then again, Kakashi never spoke about him to his 'dog'. Whenever anyone mentioned his name, Kakashi would tense and then changed the subject. He had heard Kakashi talk to Pakkun about the 'teacher' a few times but they conversation would stop whenever he walked into the room.

He had asked one time and said he didn't need anyone but his most trusted dog to know. He had never asked since. He glared at the woman as Kakashi walked in. "There you are… why the heck did you run off?" Kakashi said and Ruko glared more at Tsunade. "Who said I ran away?" he growled.

Kakashi then glared at Tsunade as well. "We gave him a test this morning… to see if his training has going well, we made a summoning scroll for you Kakashi, after all, you can't summon him yet, can you…" Tsunade said and Kakashi blinked. "We never discussed it…" he said and Iruka glared. "Well, when you do, here is the scroll. We had to find the old one that he had formed with his previous owner… she hid it well… and he was never taught how to summon it to himself…" the blonde said and held it to Kakashi who nodded and walked over to Ruko. "Have you even eaten breakfast?"

Ruko's stomach growled at that and Kakashi smirked. "Let's get you home…"he said and Iruka glared at Tsunade before he walked with the man he knew he had fallen in love with. Iruka sighed as he walked back to his home, soon flopping down on his spot near the door and closed his eyes. He looked up when the mask less Kakashi placed a bowl in front of him and his eyes widened. It was the first time he had Sushi. He smiled at the man then licked his bare cheek before he began to eat, Kakashi smiling some before leaving Ruko to eat.

He put his mask on though and did a 180 when there was a knock on the door. He glared at the mission office worker and the man ran a hand through his hair. "A mission for you and your new nin-ken, Hokage's orders…" he said and held the mission scroll out before rushing away as fast as possible. Kakashi's visible eye twitched.

Iruka looked at the man who was looking over the scroll and then offered it to him to read. He growled. "Really…" he said and sighed. It was a mission to collect someone and take the woman someplace safely. "Great… it is a solo mission for me… with orders I have to bring you," Kakashi said and Iruka raised a brow. "I'm not that bad…" he growled and Kakashi raised a brow. "I didn't mean that…" Kakashi snapped. "Sure you didn't…" Iruka snarled and moved back to his spot to allow Kakashi to get ready for the mission.

Kakashi was stunned. His nin-ken thought… he was stunned. Ruko thought… he glared. Oh this dog could be so infuriating! Moving from his couch, he packed his travel pack before leaving with the annoyed dog. Pakkun smirked, glad the Hokage had gone along with his plan. The two really needed to stop acting like they didn't like each other, and this was the perfect mission for them.

Once they left the gate, Iruka was forced to run on the ground while Kakashi ran in the trees. He didn't trust his chakra right now being angry. He sighed some as he ran, soon stopping when Kakashi stopped. He looked up at Kakashi who was looking down at him. "Why are you running down there?"

"You're mad at me, I'm mad at you, leave it at that…" he growled then lurched forward again, running at top speed and he soon had Kakashi running beside him. He glanced at him, but said nothing more as they ran. It was a two days travel at top speed, so when they stopped that night to camp, he watched Kakashi roll out a bed mat and he sighed. He looked at the ground. He didn't want to sleep on the ground, but that was expected of him as a dog.

He curled up close to the fire only for his fur to be scratched near his neck. "What's the matter boy?" Kakashi asked, but he said nothing, staring at the fire. "Here… why not come lay next to me? Share body heat?" he chuckled and Iruka watched him before he did just that, laying on the mat. He watched Kakashi then raised a brow when the man cursed. "No pillow?" Iruka smirked and Kakashi sighed and went to lay back with his hands only to find fur in his face. "Better?" Iruka said and Kakashi smiled. "Thanks boy," he said, scratching his ears.

Iruka fell asleep to the gentle petting and he smiled in his sleep.

His eyes snapped open though when he heard a different sound. His head shot up and he looked around. Kakashi wasn't there. Standing and stretching with a loud yawn, he followed the scent before he stopped. Kakashi was breathing hard and he could see why. The man's pants were down. He blushed and backed away, only for his ears to perk up at the sound of a name.

"Iruka…" came out of Kakashi's parted lips and the dog froze. Iru…Iruka? That was him! He blushed about ten shades of red before he rushed back to his spot on the bed and tried to even out his breathing. It wasn't long before Kakashi returned and Ruko looked away. Kakashi raised a brow. "For a dog, you sure are a prude…" he said. Iruka glared. "Whose Iruka?" he asked and Kakashi tensed.

It was the same tense that he saw every time when the name was brought up and Iruka realized it. Kakashi was always tense like this turning in mission reports, or even talking to him in general. It was like, a holding himself back, kind of tension. "Can you sleep now?" he asked calmly as Kakashi returned to the sleeping back. "Yes, I can…" Kakashi said and closed his eyes.

Iruka watched Kakashi until he fell asleep and he smiled some, nuzzling into the hair that was on him and he closed his eyes. He knew he loved Kakashi, and just by what he learned. Kakashi loved him to. His eyes opened sadly and he looked away. As a dog though… he had to close his eyes tightly. When he felt Kakashi was in a deep sleep, he moved every so slowly until he was standing. He looked down at Kakashi and he smiled more before he moved to the other side of the fire. As a dog, he would never be able to be with Kakashi. As a dog, he could never tell him he loved him.

Kakashi could never know anything…

But life as a dog wouldn't be so bad, as long as he was with Kakashi. He closed his eyes as tears leaked from them and he fell asleep, fitfully.

When he woke the next day, it was to the soft petting he had come to love from Kakashi. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at the worried man with a weak smile. "I'm fine…"he lied but Kakashi shook his head. "Why were you crying…" he said and Iruka looked sadly away.

"What is Iruka to you? Is he someone you cherish and love, or is he someone you miss… someone who died?" he asked calmly.

Kakashi was stunned and he sighed, sitting beside his dog. "I think it is time you know…" Kakashi said as he scratched his friend's ear.

"Iruka is a chuunin who I deeply fell in love with, long before he was even a chuunin. You see I passed by the park one day to see him crying. Instead of his friend helping him, the boy was bringing him down…" he said and rubbed his neck. "I spoke with Mizuki about it and when I went to talk to Iruka about it, the boy hit me and said Mizuki had told him it was me who was spreading the rumors… after that… all he would do was glare at me… I knew he hated me then… so I left him alone… the next time I met him, it was because he was the teacher of the three genin I would be training."

Iruka was staring at the man. Kakashi looked so… heart broken. All because of him.

"Well, we had a few occasional meetings from here on, and when the chuunin exams came, I signed my three up. He started fighting with me saying they weren't ready and I called him an overprotective teacher… well, that made him hate me more. But, I couldn't stay away from him. So, I… I always turn my reports in late to him, usually messy and hard to read, all to see that anger. Because I know, anger is all he will ever show me… and if I can get that rise out of him, I know I have at least something to live for," Kakashi said sadly and Iruka stared.

Iruka looked at his paws before he sat up. "What else is wrong?"

"He has been on a month long mission, but Tsunade said that the team was having problems. That Iruka would be gone longer and she didn't know how long. I am starting to worry… he may never come back."

"And if he doesn't?" Iruka said weakly.

"Then I guess the one thing I had to go for, is gone… that maybe it would be time too…"

Before Kakashi could finish saying anything, he was lunged at by Ruko who was now glaring down at him, tears in his eyes. "Ruko what on earth is…" he stopped when Ruko sniffled and looked him in the eyes. "Ruko?"

"My name…" Iruka said, tears forming more and more, "isn't Ruko…"

Kakashi stared at the dog, stunned.

"My real name is…"

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked softly and the dog looked down at the man with a weak nod. "I'm sorry Kakashi…" Iruka said before he darted into the forest.

"IRUKA WAIT!" Kakashi yelled, but it was to late, the dog had already vanished… as did his chakra.

Iruka ran. He ran as fast as he could way from Kakashi.

Away from the man he loved but could never be with. Not like this. Not as a dog.

It was a doomed relationship from the start.

Closing his eyes, he cared not where he was running, but it wasn't long before his eyes snapped open as he lost his footing. He let out a startled yelp as his body tumbled down the steep him and he was soon laying helpless on the ground. His back left paw was screaming at him in pain and his head had been hit rather hard. He closed his eyes in pain. Pain was best. Pain could keep him from loving Kakashi.

As darkness began to clod his eyes, he saw a shadow cover him and he whimpered out in pain. Maybe he would finally be at peace.

Maybe.

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! A cliff hanger! I am so proud of myself!**

**Iruka: **_o.o;_

**Kakashi: **_Please review so she can just get this story over with!_

**Aww… you are no fun Kakashi!**

**Iruka: **_I'm not that bad am I?_

**Kakashi: **_Um…uh…ugh…. REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**OOC:/ FOURTH CHAPTER! YAY! –Does the happy dance-**

**I am so proud of myself for this. Usually I get stuck after the second chapter. HA HA! In your face evil plot bunnies!**

**Kakashi: **_You still don't own anything by the way…_

**And I still think you're an evil manipulative jerk…**

**Iruka: **_They are going at again. I am sorry for them, but please enjoy the chapter…_

**-chases Kakashi around with a frying pan-**

**Summary: **Iruka wakes up to find out he has been turned into a dog. Tsunade makes Kakashi take care of the poor man until the jutsu can be changed. No one realizes the Nin-ken of one Hatake Kakashi know a little more then what they are acting like…

Kakashi was frantic as he looked all over for Iruka. Where was he? He summoned Pakkun who blinked. "Yes boss?" "FIND IRUKA!" he yelled and the pug's eyes widened. He then nodded and sniffed, following the scent trail that he needed. As Pakkun ran ahead, Kakashi watched with worry. Where was he? Where was Iruka!

When they came to the dead end of the scent trail, Kakashi fell to his knees and hit the ground. "DAMNIT!" he yelled, fists clenching. "Boss…"

"Don't… don't touch me… just don't touch me…"

"Boss…" Pakkun said weakly. It hadn't meant to go like this. They were suppose to confess their love for each other and Iruka would turn back. One of them had clearly confessed it, but it wasn't Iruka. If it had, Iruka would have turned back, not this faintly doggie scent.

Pakkun closed his eyes before he poofed away to inform the Hokage, as well as the other seven. He was worried for his boss.

Kakashi shuddered as he watched the pug leave before rain began to fall on him and he looked at the sky. Why?

Why did all the good things have to be taken from him?

He closed his eyes before he weakly stood. He had to complete the mission. He had to or else he would have failed his Hokage… and Iruka. He stiffened at the thought. His eyes narrowed. "Iruka, I will find you, I swear it… I will find you…"

Rushing towards his destination, he kept a determined look on his face. He would get this done with, and then he would look for his Iruka. Dog or not, he loved Iruka too much to let him suffer out in the cold alone.

Iruka woke to a throbbing pain in his head and he looked around before up at the old woman who was caring for him. He was stunned. The woman smiled down at him. "Ah, it is so good to see you awake, you gave me a scare there when I saw you bleeding on the ground… I was so glad we were so close to my home," she said, scratching his fur gently.

"Now how about we get you all healed up okay little guy?" she said and Iruka went to open his mouth to speak but stopped.

The woman smiled. "You are someone's nin-ken, aren't you?" she said and Iruka's eyes widened and looked at her.

She giggled. "I met someone with a nin-ken when I was in my youth, a stunning woman to say the least… with stripes down her face… she saved me and my brother…" she said as she petted the dog.

"Thank you miss…" he said and she smiled.

"Why did you get left?"

"I ran away…" Iruka said weakly and the woman's eyes widened. "I fell in love with something I couldn't have…" he whispered and the woman smiled. "You are welcome to stay here, as long as you like…" she said and he smiled. "Thank you... my name is Iruka…" he whispered and the woman smiled.

"Zai… a pleasure to meet you Iruka…" she said, shaking his paw.

Iruka smiled at the pleasant petting and he slowly closed his eyes to rest. He could stay here. The woman was nice. As he drifted off to sleep, the worried eyes of Kakashi came to his mind and he sniffled and let one last tear fall. He wouldn't go back. He couldn't go back. Not like this.

The woman soothed him to sleep, and once there, his mind was empty of all thoughts.

Kakashi sat at the mission desk, looking over the reports. It had been nearly seven months since Iruka had vanished. He wasn't labeled a missing nin, but he was labeled as missing in action. Ever since then, things had been odd. Kakashi had started working the mission desk when he had time off from his team and other missions. On top of that, he had been helping out at the academy. He had become Iruka's replacement of sorts, but only he could do so much.

The Hokage allowed him this much though, knowing he was suffering from the loss of the one he loved. Pakkun and the other dogs helped when they could. Heck, even Naruto and Sakura tried to help.

Naruto. He smiled some. Ever since Iruka had gone missing, the boy took cooking classes and was surprisingly, a rather good cook now. Sakura, who had just recently married Sasuke, sat beside him with a rather obvious bump on her stomach. He was happy for his team for moving on, but he just couldn't. He knew Iruka was alive. He just had a gut feeling that he was. He rubbed his eyes as he filed the reports for the day.

"Hokage, there is another person here."

"Is it to request something," Tsunade said, looking at Kakashi who had already sat down, Sakura watching the door as well as Shizune.

"Um, not really sure, the boy wouldn't say anything…" Shizune said before the Hokage waved to allow them in.

Kakashi kept his head down as a young boy came in with a dog.

The dog sat beside him respectfully and the boy smiled some. "You have a very well trained dog there," Tsunade said and the boy giggled. "Oh, no no, this is my grandmother's dog. She just recently passed away and she asked me to return him to his rightful owner. She said she found him injured and hurt out in the woods near here…"the boy said and held out the headband with the Konoha leaf symbol.

All eyes went to the dog and a huge grin came to his face. "I never thought I would see the day, that the great Hatake Kakashi would be sitting at the mission office desk… handing out missions…" came a throaty chuckle.

Kakashi's head snapped up and he stared.

"Iruka?"

The German Shepherd wagged his tail a bit more only to be tackled by the copy-nin in a very uncharacteristic manner. "Can't… breathe…" Iruka weezed out and Kakashi let him go. "I looked all over the place for you…" Kakashi said and Iruka smirked. "Thank you Shimio," he said and patted the boy's shoulder who nodded then glared at Kakashi. "Take better care of your nin-ken…" he snapped then left, Iruka chuckling.

"And why, exactly are you now returning… after seven months?" Tsunade said, her voice laced with worry and happiness, but also anger.

"I took a rather large fall, breaking my back left paw in several placed as well has cracking my skull open. The woman's family came in three days after she found me and we all ended up moving to their house. It is a month's journey from here, but I couldn't just leave the woman alone. Her family was nice yes, but she was always left alone. So I stayed…" he said calmly.

"Like a good dog should… after all, I am stuck like this remember…" Iruka said, rather flatly, his tail wagging as the petting from Kakashi continued. "Well then, as you are stuck as a nin-ken, and were originally Kakashi's…" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Kakashi take him home and give him a bath, he stinks…" she threw in and Iruka shrugged. Iruka stood, and then wagged his tail and hind end in front of Tsunade. "That is what I think about your bath idea…" he said and stuck his tongue out, making Tsunade growl with anger and Sakura bust out laughing as Kakashi grabbed his love before the chair hit the dog.

"KAKASHI! BRING HIM BACK SO I CAN STRANGLE HIM!" was heard even from Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi stared at Iruka who was smirking in a smug fashion. "When did you start doing that?"

"Doing what, being a prankster? I was always one, just no one cared to believe the sweet innocent chuunin teacher could dye half the anbu uniform blue…"

"That…that was you!"

"Yep…" Iruka busted out laughing at the stunned expression on Kakashi's face before he sighed. "I'm home now… so…um… I will let you get some sleep…" he said and curled up by his old spot by the door. Iruka noticed that none of the other dogs were there and looked up at Kakashi, only to whimper at the tears he saw.

He stood and began to lick the tears away. "Kakashi…" he whispered as he felt arms wrap around him and the man to bury his face into his fur.

"I love you so much Iruka…" Kakashi said as he cried. "I thought… I…" he couldn't finish his sentence and Iruka nuzzled the other's neck.

"I love you too Kakashi…" Iruka whispered.

Iruka felt a sudden pain and he closed his eyes, whimpering out, Kakashi pulling back just as a cloud of smoke covered them both, Kakashi coughing as he tried to get to Iruka.

What just happened?

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliff hanger! HA HA!**

**Kakashi: **_I do not cry…_

**Iruka: **_Sure you don't, -kisses-_

**Kakashi: **_O/O_

**HA HA! Go Iruka-chan!**

**Oh and one more thing…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You will get a cookie if you do!**

**O 3 O**


	5. Chapter 5

**OOC:/ It is the final chapter everyone. Guess what! I DID IT! It's my first chapter story to ever be completed! I am so proud of myself! YAY! –dances-**

**Kakashi: **_You don't own it though, so it will only stay a fan fiction…_

**Iruka: **_Why do you two act like cruel siblings?_

**Ask him that, he is the one who is mean to me…**

**Summary: **Iruka wakes up to find out he has been turned into a dog. Tsunade makes Kakashi take care of the poor man until the jutsu can be changed. No one realizes the Nin-ken of one Hatake Kakashi know a little more then what they are acting like…

"Iruka?"

"Kakashi…"Iruka said between coughs. He looked up to meet shocked blue and red. "Kakashi?" he asked with worry before he reached up to touch the other man's cheek, only to see he had his hand back, not a paw. His eyes widened and he began to touch his skin. He was… he was human again!

His eyes began to water with tears and he smiled at Kakashi before he tackled the man in a naked hug.

"Kakashi I love you so much," Iruka said and he looked up at the stunned man before he blushed. He gently reached up. "May I?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly as Iruka pulled his mask down and then gently pressed his lips to the other man's. When Kakashi slowly started to respond, he smiled into the kiss only to gasp when he was flipped onto his back on the floor.

"Ka…ka…shi?" he asked between the passionate kiss only to throw his head back with a hiss of pleasure when he felt something hard rub against his own groin.

Looking up wide-eyed at the man he loved, he smiled some before his arms came out and wrapped around Kakashi's neck. "Make me yours…" he said in the other's ear, nipping the soft earlobe and smirked at the groan Kakashi gave. He let out a startled yelp when he was moved onto all fours before he let out a groan as the teeth clamping down on his skin and the strokes to his erection Kakashi was giving him.

"You… ah… sure… you aren't… a dog…" Iruka said with a weak laugh and Kakashi growled in his ear. "For you, I am…" he said and kissed his neck then sank his teeth into the other's skin before he pushed his fingers into Iruka's mouth who moaned and began to suck and lick on the digits offered to him.

Kakashi shuddered, closing his eyes as he pictured Iruka's mouth doing its sickly teasing to his erection instead of his fingers.

When Kakashi deemed that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them away and gently rubbed the other's tight entrance.

"Please Kakashi," Iruka moaned and he placed both his hands on the floor, gripping at the carpet, or at least attempting too.

Kakashi slid one finger inside of the other, watching Iruka buck into his fingers. He shuddered. He needed to at least stretch the other before he pushed himself in. However, when he added a second and Iruka let out a moan that had no place outside a porn movie, he sank his teeth into his lip.

"Kakashi… please… just fuck me already!" Iruka hissed over his shoulder and Kakashi was stunned with how forceful the man was before he nodded dumbly and began to slid his erection into the other, groaning at how tight he was.

Iruka moaned wantonly as the other pushed inside of him. He shuddered. "So… ah big…" he moaned out to the other and shuddered when Kakashi was fully seated inside of him.

"Fuck me…" he said with lust in his voice and Kakashi groaned. Grabbing Iruka's hips, Kakashi leaned back on his knees, grinning as he started slamming his hips into the others.

The noises coming from Iruka's lips made even him blush as he moaned. "Fuck Iruka…" Kakashi hissed out and the man growled. "Fa….ah shit… faster…" Iruka said and moved onto his knees, his arms snaking around Kakashi's neck as he pressed their lips together.

With each thrust, Iruka could feel himself closer and closer to his climax, his eyes clenching shut as he let out a moan loud enough he was sure the neighbors heard, but he didn't care as Kakashi's thrust continued to stay rough, and the hand on his cock continued to stroke him.

"So…ah…close… Kakashi I'm…" Iruka screamed his release as Kakashi slammed one last time into him. He felt Kakashi's teeth sink once more into his shoulder and he shuddered before he collapsed forward, Kakashi on top of him, breathing hard in his ear.

"Damn Iruka…" Kakashi said and he smirked some. "I… ah… love you… Kakashi…" he managed out and he smiled as he was nuzzled.

"Are you sure you two don't want to be dogs?" came an annoyed voice from under the sofa and Pakkun poked his head out.

"Because you two act more like dogs then even I do…" he said, both Iruka and Kakashi stared at the pug with faces as red as cherries.

Pakkun smirked. "Happy you found a mate boss, bye…"he said before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Both Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other before Iruka giggled. "Think we scared him?"

"I don't know, want to see if he can do it again?" Kakashi grinned and Iruka raised a brow. "Can we get off the carpet? I have carpet burn thanks to you," he pouted and Kakashi smiled.

If this was what love was like with the chuunin, he whished he had gone after it sooner.

"So?" Tsunade asked.

"Can we stay here?" Pakkun asked and the woman stared at the eight dogs.

"Why?"

"Listening to boss mating isn't something we enjoy…" Pakkun said, making Tsunade's face red with embarrassment. "Just tonight…" she said, allowing the dogs in and scratching her nose. Where they really that loud?

**YAY! I finished it! Well, it isn't my first lemon writing, but it is my first published. And guess what! No rude words from Kakashi! HA HA! I made him pass out from a nosebleed!**

**Iruka: **_You are so cruel!_

**-grins- What, don't like being an animal in bed?**

**Iruka: **_O/O_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Epilogue

**OOC:/ Guess what everyone, it is Epilogue time! Yep, I liked my story so much I decided to write one! Even though I am sure everyone else thinks it sucks –pouts-**

**Kakashi: **_You wrote this story in a night, can you blame them?_

**Do you have to be so mean Kakashi…wait…why aren't you talking about how I don't own Naruto?**

**Iruka: **_Well, you don't, do you?_

**NOT YOU TOO!**

**Summary: **Iruka wakes up to find out he has been turned into a dog. Tsunade makes Kakashi take care of the poor man until the jutsu can be changed. No one realizes the Nin-ken of one Hatake Kakashi know a little more then what they are acting like…

Iruka smirked at the man in front of him. "Thank you for your hard work Kakashi-san," he said politely, the silver haired man raising a brow at him.

After all, there relationship wasn't much of a secret. Iruka was up to something, and he knew it. After all, he had been on the receiving end of one to many of Iruka's pranks already.

Kakashi watched Iruka for a bit before glancing at the Hokage who shook her head with a shrug. Glancing at his lover again, he turned around and left, pulling his book out in order to take his mind off that grin.

Iruka was defiantly up to something. But what?

Sighing as he made it to his apartment, he blinked. All eight of his dogs were crying… well, hissing was more like it.

"Pakkun?" he asked, trying not to laugh as the now tiny feline started scratching at his fur. "Wh…" he never finished his sentence as he busted out laughing.

"Iruka is going to pay for this!" Pakkun hissed out only to mewl when said chuunin walked in.

"What, thought I wouldn't find out who turned me into a dog, would you?" he said, hands on his hips and Kakashi raised a brow. "Wait… that was them?"

"Yes, it was… though I am grateful as it got us together, it was still a wrong thing to do…" Iruka said and Kakashi looked at his eight… cats. He snickered.

There was a knock on the door and Iruka smirked. "How about you get that," he said before he seemed to dive into their bedroom, shutting the door to the room.

Kakashi raised a brow before he shook his head, going to open the door. He looked around before he heard a growl and he looked down. There, sitting in front of him, was a rather beautiful Siberian Husky.

"And who might you be?"

"Brat, if you start scratching me I will bite your hand off!"

"H…Hokage…" Kakashi stammered as the dog pushed herself in. "Where is that brat, I'm going to rip him to shreds…"

"Why did you get turned into… wait…" Kakashi glared. "You were envolved too?"

Tsunade glared. "Get over it, now where is he?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Kakashi finally said before he kicked the dog out of the apartment.

"KAKASHI!"

"You eight… out…" he snapped, the cats being chased out the window and he locked it once all of them were gone.

"Is it safe to come out?" Iruka pouted at the door and Kakashi laughed.

"I love you Iruka…"

"I love you too Kakashi…" he said and kissed the man on the nose before pulling his mask down for a deeper kiss.

"You know you are going to be working a lot more now for the stunt you pulled,"

"So?"

"We won't get to spend much time together…" Kakashi pouted.

"Now, who said anything about that?" Iruka grinned before he shoved Kakashi to their bedroom. After all, he was still craving a petting.

**I know, it is short, but I just wanted to write some fluff for the story. Well, here ya go. Happy endings all around… now, I am going to go get some cheesy poofs…**

**Kakashi: **_-snickers- Tsunade as a dog, that is interesting…_

**Iruka: **_ I am dead… I'm dead_


End file.
